Talk:Super Saiyan Rage
Deletion We know it's a new form by appearance alone. Even though we don't know it's name yet it has had an appearance so it's given a page - we made Vados' page before we knew her name as well.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:43, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Then why delete it? We can just rename the page (and by the looks of things, it had been renamed several times already) when the official name comes out. And we could just do the same thing as what you said with Vados. I say keep the page, as it will be updated with more info as it comes out later. LuckyEmile (talk) 09:14, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, honestly deleting sounds overkill...David Kibasennin (talk) 09:28, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Exactly, deleting it is pointless as we'll just have to remake it anyway later.--Neffyarious (talk) 09:35, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Honestly I wouldn't delete it, just put it in so that the name is conjectural or fan-made until an official one is said. We don't know if it is a new form, but if it is, then the page is gonna have to be re-made anyway. If it's not, it can just be deleted when that's cleared. 17:24, October 9, 2016 (UTC) So we've decided on not deleting it? I agree. -- 19:46, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Name/Description So if I'm reading this right it's some sort of "Pseudo Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan?" --"theGroundworkGuy 10:28, October 10, 2016 (UTC) You can maybe also call it some sort of "False Super Saiyan Blue", "Pseudo Super Saiyan Blue", or "False Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan", if you want to. (Haveorc (talk) 18:02, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) Ever get the feeling that this form is trunks using every super saiyan form he knows all at once?--"theGroundworkGuy 06:37, October 23, 2016 (UTC) I don't think it's appropriate to use false super saiyan blue as its alternative names. For we don't exactly know if this form even have anything to do with super saiyan blue and plus it's actual name has yet to be released. Now I know that we have visually seen the form in action and I know he have a blue aura that looks exactly like super saiyan blue, however we cannot give him that alternative name, for that name have not been used in any other dragon ball media or dragon ball super to be officially it's alternative names. Until such is reveal "false super saiyan blue" is a fan term. Ankhael (talk) 15:29, October 23, 2016 (UTC) I think it could be a form available only to hybrid saiyans. Adult Gohan and Future Trunks both only fight out of need, not desire. The rage that fuels this transformation may be of a pure nature which is what allows him to utilize the Spirit bomb and its energy. Super saiyans, due to the malicious nature of the transformation cannot gather the energy as they lack a pure heart. Being a hybrid, and his rage being only out of his desire to win for the sake of others and not himself, might be the key behind this form. He has control over the transformation which means it cannot be a variant of false super saiyan.In effect he becomes a god through the offerings and worship of those he his protecting and fighting for. Assuming the whole universe knew of their struggle, a warrior with this transformation could have no limit to the energy they could harness.LazyTriggerFinger (talk) 21:30, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Muscles actually trunks muscles grows and then shrinks at the end of the transformation. Ankhael (talk) 04:14, October 11, 2016 (UTC) once again, he doesnt keep his bulky muscles, during the transformation they shrink back to normal size Ankhael (talk) 13:15, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Referencing non-canon forms I'm seriously baffled why you guys like referencing non-canon forms so much, on par in terms of relevance with canon forms. I'm sure everyone gives a shit that Trunks' new form resembles Pseudo Super Saiyan, a form that few people remember and one that never took place in the actual timeline of events. LSSJ I can understand, because Broly has tons of fanboys here, but still - I suggest the canon forms to be listed first and the non-canon ones added after them, so that there is some sort of hierarchy maintained. This wiki panders way too much to fans of Toei-only material Xfing (talk) 09:33, October 12, 2016 (UTC) It seems you have not read this Wiki's Canon Policy. There is no "canon" and "non-canon" here. TyphlosionX (talk) 10:23, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :Hell, not even the the series itself "canon" and "non-canon" . ''Tailsman67'' ( '''Talk | ' ' | ' ' )' 12:31, October 16, 2016 (UTC) I do disagree with the "everything is canon" idea this wiki has, but treating the movies like they were never made is going a bit too far. Yes, Lord Slug wasn't the best movie ever, but saying no one remembers it really isn't true at all. Also, since when does Broly have tons of fanboys here? A couple years ago, maybe, but now? We're not the bunch of eight-year-olds we were back in 2012. Just a DB fan trying his best (talk) 23:54, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Name's the Same You people do realise that Super Trunks also refers to the Super Saiyan Third Grade form Trunks takes sometimes, right? Does that mean we change any reference to the ''Z Super Trunks into something else or no? - Unsigned comment by Aljohn Salceda 10:10, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Spirit Trunks I personally do not think that Trunks' new form is any type of godly ki-powered form. I think the form came to be because of all the rage that was in Trunks. Think about it, how would Trunks be able to learn and tap into god ki just by training with Vegeta for a couple of hours. The blue ki can probably mean mortal ki or spirit ki. He had the energy, courage, and mind, all things you need for your ki to be stable and he was able to mix that with rage and potential and created some type of Spirit Super Saiyan. But thats just my theory. Name Debate It's pretty clear there's not a name for this form yet in any media, so for now wouldn't it be best to name this "Unknown Sayain Transformation" or "Trunks' Unknown Sayain Form" or something like that? There's no official name yet so can we stop pretending there is one?TwistedGears (talk) 08:15, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *The pages name is official, it's from Dragon Ball Heroes, you'd know if you looked at the source.--Neffyarious (talk) 08:17, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *Actually I wouldn't because I can't read that, but okay, I thought the name change was just another person thinking they had a better name for it. If heros gave that name I supose it's the best we have unless it gets a different name in Super. TwistedGears (talk) 08:29, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *So... the real name of this transformation is Super Saiya-jin Ikari, huh? OMG, it's so weird name... Natison (talk) 13:59, December 28, 2016 (UTC) God Ki? Has any of the media established that Trunks' new form does or doesn't posess god ki? From his statements (being able to sense Goku and Vegeta's ki in while in Blue form when he couldn't previously) and visual media (blue aura, and particles surrounding his aura just as they do in god ki users), its seems as he does. Those particles didn't surround his aura before obtaining this form, also lending credence to him becoming a god ki user. There seems to be more allusions to the fact that he does than that he doesn't. How he obtained it, I have no idea. He did battle with Goku and Vegeta multiple times in their Blue forms, and fought Black in his Rose form as well before obtaining this form. Maybe he absorbed it somehow? Until there's official word one way or the other, I don't think the wiki should outright say he does or doesn't. Mushdog21 (talk) 05:04, December 31, 2016 (UTC) SSJR In The Manga I think its a little vague to say this form has appeared in the manga yet and clearly that panel in the showing him a side view doesn't clarify that he's super saiyan rage. We probably should wait until next chapter to decide that because toyotaro is doing the manga in slight different direction so maybe super saiyan rage would appear later. Ankhael (talk) 13:19, February 3, 2017 (UTC) There is zero evidence to say that Super Saiyan Rage appeared in the manga and was only really included because the scene in question is practically where Trunks transformed in the anime. No such thing happened in the manga. His eyes never went blank as the page said they did. Any power boost he received was minimal and was obtained by training with Vegeta. Plus he just caught them off guard. So no it remains an anime only thing.Bullza (talk) 01:11, February 4, 2017 (UTC) I agree with you, there is no evidence, i guess they think so because of that panel image which is really vague, and everyone else opinion on youtube lol, it doesn't make it so lol. I dont think they should put in this article until more chapters come out suggesting that he does.--Ankhael (talk) 01:42, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Yeah they used one panel as evidence when it's the one where he's at an angle and he has a crease in his face anyway but that shouldn't matter because he clearly has pupils in every other panel. I don't know how this is even a thing, there was obviously no transformation shown or mentioned nor does he look like it. Him stabbing Zamasu and knocking SSJR Black into a building is certainly no evidence of anything because he did that in Episode 57 of the anime too.Bullza (talk) 02:06, February 4, 2017 (UTC) It's the mangas equivalent to Trunks' Super Saiyan Rage in the anime. There are quite a few differences but that is because the anime/manga do things differently. Like when Future Trunks powers up his Super Saiyan 2 form, in the anime it is just him using the form's normal maximum power, while in the manga it's a whole new enhancement that puts him on par with SS3 - these two are quite different, but due to being equivalents are featured on the same page. In the case of SSRage, the anime has Trunks gain a new form out of anger to hold of Black and Zamasu long enough for Goku/Vegeta to escape, while the manga has Trunks power up through anger and hold off Black and Zamasu long enough for Goku/Vegeta to escape. Different, but still the equivalent.--Neffyarious (talk) 02:52, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Naw man, you forget trunks is shown to be stronger in the manga than in the anime, this is shown when match ssj3 goku and goku had to go god mode to beat trunks. In the manga when can assume that trunks gain the strength he has when he trained with vegeta which would make him even stronger in the manga. This is not ssjr or equivalent because its just ssj2 more stronger. he's simply stronger and able to hold off black and zamasu, its as simple as that its not super saiyan rage. --Ankhael (talk) 04:41, February 4, 2017 (UTC) We should take out its appearance in the manga because it is clearly just trunks being stronger from the result of his training with vegeta. Maybe trunks would use the form a little later in the upcoming chapters but as of now we shouldn't edit the page saying it has appear in the manga when there is not enough data to support that claim --Ankhael (talk) 04:48, February 4, 2017 (UTC) See that's contradictory there though, you're saying the anime and manga do things differently yet then saying that it was Super Saiyan Rage just because it was the equivalent scene. Yes they do both do things differently as is the case here where the anime had Trunks undergo a further transformation in order to hold off Black and Zamasu whereas in the manga he does not. This "Strengthened Super Saiyan 2" which is being treated as it's own thing is even worse because that was just made up out of nowhere and isn't it's own form. Nonsense like that bring this wiki down. In the manga they never once said that Trunks powered up through anger. He was shown to have trained in the past with Vegeta and that would be why he is stronger and that reason only which obviously is not anything to do with anger nor is it the equivalent of Super Saiyan Rage which was through anger. It's literally just a similar scene with the same Super Saiyan 2 form so should not be included on the page at all. Or at the very least wait for a consensus or the next chapter.Bullza (talk) 06:48, February 4, 2017 (UTC) How about this, I'm up for removing this information until the manga's "Future" Trunks arc has finished, but when it has; if no (more equivalent) equivalent of SSRage appears in the future chapters, then the information will be added back in.--Neffyarious (talk) 12:44, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Well I'm all for removing it for now but why on Earth would you put it back in if the form never appears at all? There's not going to be an equivalent for everything. In the anime Goku used Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken against Hit but the equivalent for that in the manga was just Super Saiyan Blue. They're just different. The anime has had certain forms appear where they didn't in the manga and give versa.Bullza (talk) 14:39, February 4, 2017 (UTC) @Neffyarious I agree with Bullza, its just super saiyan 2, toyotaro decided to go with a strong trained ssj2 to hold off black and zamasu. Where as in the anime they had him transform. Just like the example use with goku vs hit. Same scenarios different transformations. Now i do predict that trunks will still transform into his rage form, but in a different scenario in the manga in the upcoming chapter's. --Ankhael (talk) 16:57, February 4, 2017 (UTC)